


The Long Game

by NellyHarrison



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Joshaya Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Matthews has heard her parents talk a lot about "the long game", and she finally decides to ask what it's all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a birthday present for my friend Carrie, but I thought I'd share it here anyways. It's just a drabble, but hopefully you'll like it :)

“Mommy, how come you and Daddy always talk about a long game?  Is it Monopoly?” the little girl with the brown curls and bright blue eyes asked before Maya scooped her up.  “’Cause that’s a very long game.”

“It is a long game, Amy, but that’s not what Daddy and I are talking about,” Maya explained, sitting her daughter on her lap as she smoothed a hand over her hair.  “You see, a long time ago, Mommy had a big crush on Daddy, but Daddy wasn’t really ready for me.  He said that he was too old for me, but I told him that I was in it for the long game.  I was ready to wait until he was ready to care about me the way I did him,” she explained, then looked up when Josh entered the room, that charming grin that she had so easily fallen in love with firmly planted on his lips.

“What are you little ferrets doing?” he asked, stepping further into the room and joining them on his daughter’s bed.

“Mommy was telling me about the long game,” Amy replied, shifting so she was in his lap, her feet remaining in Maya’s.

“You wanna pick it up from your part?” Maya offered, smiling when Josh kissed the side of her head.

“Actually Amy, there’s something that your mom didn’t know back then.  You see, I actually _did_  like her, but I thought dating a girl three years younger than me wasn’t a good idea.  At least at that time,” he began, wrapping an arm around Maya as the other held Amy close.  “Over the next two years, I only started liking her more, but I still didn’t think it was smart to try to go out with her.  Whenever she would tell me her feelings, I would just tell her that I was too old for her.  That is, until we went to the Mount Sun Lodge.”

“Remember how I told you that Uncle Cory used to be my teacher?” Maya asked, waiting until Amy nodded before continuing.  “Well, he was the leader of the nature club at our school and we ended up having a field trip to the ski lodge to watch the leaves change color.  Your daddy ended up being a chaperone, which meant he came with us to the ski lodge.”

“Didn’t Auntie Riley and Uncle Lucas get married at a ski lodge?” Amy questioned, remembering seeing the pictures.

“Yup.  The ski lodge was a very important place for a lot of us,” Maya nodded, smiling at her daughter and her husband.

“At the ski lodge, your Mommy and I had some very good conversations, and it made us closer than we had been before.  When she told me she liked me, I finally admitted that I liked her too,” Josh continued the story, chuckling when Amy gasped in excitement.

“Is that when you two started dating?” she wondered, perking up.

“Not exactly,” Maya laughed, giving a knowing look to Josh.

“I still thought that the two of us were too young for three years not to be a problem, but I said that I would play the long game with her,” he stated, then met Maya’s eyes as he repeated those words from so many years ago.  “’Live your life, I'll live my life. I'll know you're out there, and..I'm out there too.’”

“Oh that’s so romantic,” Amy practically swooned, leaning against her dad with her hands squeezing her cheeks.

“It was pretty romantic,” Maya agreed, laughing softly at her daughter’s dramatic reaction.  She was spending far too much time with her Aunt Riley.

“What can I say?  I’m charming,” Josh replied, leaning down to blow a raspberry into Amy’s cheek.

“How long did the long game last?” the little girl inquired, looking up at her parents with wide eyes.

“It was quite a long time actually,” Josh admitted, running his thumb along Maya’s shoulder.

“You see, a few weeks after we agreed to the long game, we decided that missing life as it was happening while we waited wasn’t very smart.  We agreed to go out with other people, as long as we kept the idea of someday being together in our minds and our hearts,” Maya stated.  “We each had different boyfriends and girlfriends over the years, but even with those relationships, your Daddy and I kept finding ourselves drawn to each other.”

“When your Mommy graduated from college, and I realized we were both single, I decided it was time for it to be someday,” he told his daughter.  “Two years later, we were married, and soon after that, we had a bundle of joy come into our lives named Amy Angela Matthews.”

“That’s me!” Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands up excitedly before bursting into giggles when Maya reached over and began tickling her.

“That’s right, and that little bundle of joy has been up way past her bed time,” Josh declared, lifting his daughter up so he could put her properly on her bed as the two parents stood beside it.  “Sleep tight, my little ferret.”

“Night Daddy.  Night Mommy,” she replied, curling over and closing her eyes as the couple made their way out into the hall.

Once the door was closed, Maya slipped her hands up Josh’s arms and laid her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.  “Tomorrow we should tell her what the long game means,” she mused.

Josh lifted Maya’s left hand to kiss the ring on her finger, then laid the hand over his heart as he recited, “In the long game, friends become family.  I love you Maya.”

“I love you too, Boing,” she replied, laughing softly before it was swallowed by a deep kiss from her partner, her love, her eternal teammate in the long game.  No matter what happened, it would be the best game that they ever played.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! The name Amy Angela comes from Josh's mom Amy and Maya's grandmother Angela. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
